VENTO DE OUTONO
by furita
Summary: Vento de Outono é uma série de 4 partes com diferentes protagonistas Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura e Kakashi nessa ordem as histórias podem ser lidas separadamente no entanto para maior diversão seria ideal ler todos. HEHEH HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Vento de Outono - Sasuke, Segredos Revelados

**Fanfic: Vento de Outono - Sasuke, Segredos Revelados**

**Resumo: ****Esse é um capitulo de uma serie Vento de Outono o qual em cada capitulo eu darei enfoque em um personagem diferente, tipo contarei sobre o dia de Sasuke nesse de Sakura no próximo e assim por diante e em alguns momentos eles se cruzaram formando assim uma historia única. Espero não ter sido confuso.**

_**NOTA:**__**Sasuke,Segredos Revelados**__** agora está revisado, é claro que pode haver ainda algum erro, por isso peço encarecidamente que me reportem com uma MP. Eu revisei a fic por vocês e para vocês leitores que merecem ler algo decente pelo menos no que se refere a texto, pontuação e virgula.Estou me esforçando, mas sua participação também é importante caro leitor. Obrigado.Tenha uma boa leitura.**_

_**Sasuke, Segredos Revelados**_

**1**

_**S**_asuke tinha os cabelos negros revoltos como se o vento de Outono tivesse penteado suas madeixas negras.

Como sempre Sasuke saia de sua casa fria para mais um treinamento com aquele apreciador de livros eróticos, quem mais poderia ser Kakashi sensei!! Obvio apesar de tudo Kakashi ainda era o melhor professor, mas o pior era agüentar as bajulações de Sakura uma garota de cabelos rosa, ela só perdia em chatice para Naruto sempre com aquele sorriso tosco.

Sasuke era considerado anti-social, mas ele achava apenas que não se abria por que não queria se envolver com um bando de palermas que eram seus colegas de equipe e um professor que lia coisas obscenas perto de deles.

Como sempre Naruto tentou aparecer nos treinamentos, Sakura tentou seduzi-lo depois de ter caído num pequeno riacho e se molhado toda fazendo sua roupa ficar ainda mais justa a seu corpo quase sem curvas.

"Sasuke" a chamou de modo sedutor "me ajuda a sair, olha eu me descuidei e me molhei toda" ela colocou sua língua entra os dentes e fez uma cara de sapeca sedutora.

"Hurm" foi isso apenas que Sasuke fez, odiava ficar as sós com Sakura. Ela dava investida fortes contra ele, uma vez quando Naruto e Kakashi sensei se atrasaram ela conseguiu lhe roubar um beijo quando ela o chamou ele despretensiosamente se virou e Sakura lhe lascou um beijo molhado com gosto de morangos.

"Você está louca!" Sasuke cuspia no chão tentando eliminar a saliva de Sakura que empreguinou em sua boca. "Você comeu morangos?!"gritou descomposto Sasuke.

"Desculpe"... E que eu não queria está com mal... Sakura parou de falar de supetão.

Kakashi estava de pé atrás de Sasuke com seu olhar vago e um novo livro em mãos 'Arte de Amar', Naruto estava logo atrás arrumando as calças.

"O que houve Sasuke?" perguntou Kakashi Sensei sem tirar os olhos de seu novíssimo livro.

"E que..." Sasuke estava pronto para contar quando...

"E que o Sasuke comeu morangos e ele tinha esquecido que lhe faziam mal" contou Sakura rindo tentando esconder sobre sua investida amorosa contra Sasuke.

"Ham" foi tudo que aquele professor desatento respondeu como que não acreditasse na explicação.

"Ai Sasuke você está ficando cheio de marcas nos rosto" disse Naruto apontando para o pescoço de Sasuke.

"Droga a alergia já começou..." Sasuke estava bravo com Sakura e quando Kakashi sensei lhe sugeriu que ele fosse para casa antes que piorasse... (depois ia começar a coçar feito urtiga) Sasuke deu um encontrão na Sakura

e quando seus olhares se cruzarão a imensidão negra dos olhos de Sasuke a fez tremer.

Sasuke odiava perder um dia de treinamento ao contrário de Sakura ele tinha um objetivo ele tinha que ficar forte, mais forte que aquele... Logo a coceira o fez perder a concentração e ele começou a coçar o pescoço, nesse instante ele soltou um som estralado cheio de ódio de Sakura.

"Aquela metida", enquanto não dissesse que ele não gostava daquela sua testona e seu jeito petulante de sempre responder todas as perguntas de Kakashi ela não se mancaria do mico que pagava. Mas isso logo ia acabar um dia desses quando estivesse as sós ele contaria o seu mais bem guardado segredo que só o Hokage sabia...

**2**

_**N**_o outro dia Sasuke apareceu mais cedo no local de encontro ele tinha deixado um recado para a Sakura "Sakura, tenho algo importante a dizer". Ela não se conteve de alegria pensou que Sasuke ia enfim se declarar tipo "Sakura-chan eu sempre te amei, fique comigo para sempre" Mas a realidade é mais cruel do que ela imaginava e de nada adiantou seu perfume novo, sua roupa nova e a maquiagem menina-bonita que ela fez , Sasuke foi seco e direto .

"Eu já tenho namorada, ou melhor, eu já sou casado."

"QUÊ!!" Foi tudo o que Sakura pode pronunciar, ela estava branca parecia que tinha virado pedra, Sasuke ficou desconcertado com o olhar que Sakura lê dirigia, um olhar de isso-não-pode-ser-verdade .

Sakura não pode responder nada, pois Naruto estava chegando como um furacão e pela primeira fez ele notara um clima entre Sakura e Sasuke.

"Hei o que houve?" Perguntou Naruto olhado para os dois que apesar de próximos não se encaravam como se ali só existisse o Naruto. Sasuke apesar de ter ouvido perfeitamente o que Naruto havia lhe perguntado ignorou-o e foi até o parapeito da ponte onde ele ficava a olhar as águas calmas do rio.

Então sobrou para Sakura lhe explicar o ocorrido "é que o Sasuke me contou uma piada muito pervertida" Disse Sakura dando risadinhas falsas.

"O quê?!" Naruto ficou surpreso .

"Viu eu também fiz essa cara quando ele me contou... hahahaha..." Sakura apontou para o rosto vermelho de Naruto.

Naquele istante como por mágica surge Kakashi-sensei, Sakura corre até ele e começa a fazer observações sobre a missão de treinamento que fizeram no dia anterior, era obvio que ela apenas queria ficar longe de Sasuke e por isso Kakashi tentou acompanhar o ritmo frenético de Sakura de falar (Toda as vezes que tentava fingir que estava bem, ela começava a falar tão rápido como puni-puni poemi).

Naruto aproveitando que Sakura distraia Kakashi ele chegou furtivamente até Sasuke "Ei Sasuke..." Ele passou os braços pelo ombro do amigo em atitude suspeita "Me conta essa piada pervertida?".

Sasuke ficou tão vermelho que até as palavras faltaram como Naruto pode acreditar naquela mentira esfarrapada de Sakura?! Só o Naruto pra ser tão ingênuo e pervertido ao mesmo tempo.

Kakashi para poder dar um tempo para Sakura desabafar sem a presença dos meninos gritou:

"Aí seus dois pombinhos!!"

"Quê?! É o Naruto que casou com você?!" Gritou Sakura a plenos pulmões.

""?"Todos por um segundo ficaram pasmos depois Naruto após se desvencilhar de Sasuke rapidamente, ele gritou "Está louca!! Eu sou homem!! A gente só estava tendo uma conversa de homem para..." Naruto completou "...menino pervertido..."

Sasuke sempre se reservava ao direito de ficar em silêncio, mas dessa vez não se conteve.

"Seu mentiroso você estava pedindo..."

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi!" Naruto sai correndo em direção ao professor deixando Sasuke no vácuo total.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?! Eu quero um treinamento tipo em que eu possa aprimorar todas as minhas habilidades"" Disse Naruto cheio de si.

"Ah, mas eu tenho algo melhor que um simples treinamento TCHARAM!!" Kakashi tirou um pequeno papel com um endereço "Aqui está eu consegui uma missão especial para você e o Sasuke" Disse contente Kakashi.

"Que? Só eu e o Sasuke?"

"È, algum problema?" Naruto olhou de modo petulante para Sasuke, que o olhou de modo incisivo de o-que-foi.

"Ei isso não vai dar certo não o Sasuke sempre me atrapalha"

"Olha quem fala, não fui eu que quase morreu quando um marimbondo picou o seu..."

"Há Sasuke como você é pobre de chacra, aquilo só foi um mal entendido nada mais"

"OK garoto o fato é que vocês dois tem que estar nesse endereço até as oito e vocês não correrem vão perder a missão e vão ser considerados os ninjas mais fracos de toda a aldeia, pois até o pior ninja chega na hora certa nos lugares marcados"

"Quê eu não vou ser considerado o pior ninja por causa do Sasuke!" Naruto Pegou o papel e, pois em retirada sem ao menos ter olhado endereço. Sasuke foi logo atrás passando como um vento fresco por Sakura fazendo os cabelos dela dançassem ao vento. Por um breve momento os olhares de ambos se encontraram e aquele abismo que ela sempre quis esconder parecia estar ainda mais forte.

Sakura se encolheu quando aquele vento fresco que se misturava ao odor natural de Sasuke, uma fragrância característica de seu clã, os livro de história sempre quando mencionava sobre os membros desse Clã nunca deixavam de mencionar o perfume exclusivo que usavam e que mudava de pessoa para pessoa quando este se misturava ao suor, mais sem perder a característica de um odor fresco e suave, o mesmo cheiro de quando saímos de um banho bem gostoso.

Em instantes Naruto e Sasuke já tinham sumido entre as casas apenas Sakura e Kakashi se encontravam na ponte, o silêncio seprucal deixava Sakura sem jeito, ela estava certa que levaria uma broca de Kakashi afinal ele não entendia nada de amores de adolescente.

Com aquele intenso silêncio se podia ouvir o cantar dos pássaros, o riacho passando por debaixo da ponte o vento soprado as folhas secas de outono, após permanecer imóvel por alguns estantes Kakashi solta um suspiro, foi até o parapeito da ponte e em seguida tirou seu livro do bolso. E surpreendentemente diz:

" Se quiser desabafar estou aqui para ouvi-la, afinal um professor não é apenas para ensinar jutsus é também minha função ajudá-los em qualquer problema que tenham" Kakashi dizia isso sem olhar nos olhos de Sakura, mas ele estava atento a tudo principalmente aos olhos em lágrimas e expressão confusa no rosto dela.

Nesse momento Kakashi fechou seu livro e deu a Sakura um pequeno lenço a ela, depois ele abaixou-se até que pudesse olhar bem nos olhos da garota e dizer "Deve ser difícil para você né? Dizem que as meninas amadurecem mais rápido, enquanto os garotos são mais lentos... Não sei o que há entre você e o Sasuke mas tente ser forte, os meninos nessa idade ainda não sabem o valor de uma ela garota como você"

"Sensei..." Agora os olhos de Sakura brilhavam e seu rosto estava inundado de lágrimas, ela mordia o lenço para conter os soluços.

"Está tudo bem pode chorar quanto quiser não contarei para ninguém, às vezes temos que chorar para aliviarmos um pouco nossa dor" Nesse instante Sakura o abraçou forte pela cintura e chorou, era estranho se aconselhar com um homem, mas Kakashi não era um homem era seu sensei!!

**3**

A tarde caiu, quando Sakura fora dispensada seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas graças ao carinho de Kakashi sensei agora ela estava mais revitalizada do que nunca! Ela estava indo embora quando viu Sasuke passar a longe por cima dos telhados das casas, ele estava indo para sua casa no antigo lugar onde morava o clã Uchiha.

Sakura já havia digerido o fora que levara depois de se aconselhar com Kakashi, mas ela não podia deixar de saber quem era a pessoa com que Sasuke se casara, qual seria a garota? Seria alguém da aldeia da folha?Seria alguém que ela conhecia? Pelo menos isso Sasuke devia a ela, Sakura foi então decidida até a casa de Sasuke, não seria muito difícil encontrar, pois era a única que estava reconstruída depois daquele episódio...

Sakura enfim achou a casa de Sasuke, ela era grande, branca como a neve e com o grande emblema da família na porta, um fato interessante que Sakura percebeu foi que apesar das folhas secas de outono que insistia em cair estivessem espalhado por toda área das casas do clã Uchiha ali estava tudo imaculadamente limpo "Sasuke disse mesmo a verdade" Bem lá dentro Sakura sonhava que ele ainda dissesse que era tudo mentira o que falara na ponte a ela e que a amava e então a beijaria a deitaria em sua cama e...

"Sasuke..." Sakura então ouviu um murmúrio de uma voz chamado por Sasuke, Sakura vai até onde o som vem e pela janela começa a observar cautelosamente o interior dos aposentos de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava com os cabelos molhados, sinal que acabara de sair do banho, mas ele não estava só se secando quando Sakura o viu estava... Atrás de uma mulher que se mantinha de quatro, com o bumbum empinado enquanto que Sasuke ferozmente a possuía enquanto alisava-lhe os seios grandes e gemia de prazer...

Harumi era o nome da mulher, só um pouco mais velha que Sakura. Harumi era linda tinha longos cabelos negros tinha curvas! Sasuke adorava o corpo de Harumi, pois ela tinha seios grandes e um bumbum enorme, só de olhar para ela varrendo a calçada de casa seu membro já ficava duro e ele só matava seu desejo possuindo-a todos os dias. E Sasuke estava no seu direito, pois essa linda mulher se casara com ele, quando Sasuke ainda era novo demais para saber a sorte que tinha, normalmente os membros do clã só chagavam a possuir a mulher quando esses completassem a maioridade, mas como todo o clã fora destruído Sasuke começou a ter relações com ela logo após Harumi milagrosamente ter sobrevivido a fúria de Itachi, sim Harumi também fazia parte do clã e ela foi a mais famosa garota de sua época não só pela sua beleza mas pelo seu sharingan.Quando Harumi abriu pela primeira fez os olhos todos viram algo pouco incomum ao invés de pequenos olhos negros ela possuía olhos de sharingan enquanto a maioria treinava duro para despertar tal poder, Harumi apenas o possuía, e qual foi a surpresa em saber que fora justamente nos olhos que Itachi a feriu, com um só golpe ele havia lhe tirado os olhos deixando no local apenas um buraco pelo qual ela sangrava, por sorte Harumi havia desmaiado e Itachi pensou que já teria morrido.

Pouco tempo depois os moradores da aldeia chegaram para salvá-los, mas já era tarde, todos estavam mortos com exceção de Sasuke e Harumi. Graças a métodos avançados de cura ela teve todo seu rosto recuperado, porém Harumi não mais possuía olhos e não mais enxergaria. Nessa época Harumi já era uma moça formada, por isso aceitou tudo com muita maturidade, ela tentara proteger seus amigos e falhara agora tudo que ela podia fazer enquanto viva era cuidar do único membro que restará protegendo e amando-o para que mais tarde ele mesmo pudesse vingar todo o clã , ela mesma ensinara a Sasuke alguns golpes e um jutsu o Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, e como mulher era também os seu dever saciar o libido de seu marido e ter quantos filhos pudesse, para que juntos conseguissem reerguer o clã Uchiha.

Sakura nunca tinha visto alguém fazer sexo ainda mais Sasuke, nunca conseguira pensar em como ele transava e agora ela estava ali furtivamente vendo-o colocar seu pênis possante naquela mulher desconhecida que gemia e dizia "Mais forte amor... mais" e ele com um sorriso safado atendendo-a sem demora.

Sakura vendo aquilo não resistiu e começou a acariciar-se, mas sem tirar os lhos daquele ato, onde Sasuke agora deixara de lado e com a mão esquerda levantava a perna de Harumi e metia com vontade, ao mesmo tempo ele lambia o pescoço de sua mulher fazendo-a gemer mais do que nunca e dando a Sakura a visão mais excitante de toda a sua vida.

Harumi apesar de não ver tinha todos os outros sentidos apuradíssimos e por isso ela sabia que Sakura estava a observar a ação dos dois e pelas batidas do coração da garota a esposa de Sasuke sabia que Sakura estava excitada. Quando Harumi a notou logo soube que era aquela companheira de treinamento que invariavelmente sempre empreguinava as roupas de Sasuke com seu cheiro e ela até gostou da garota estar vendo os dois fazendo sexo, pois assim ela via o abismo de atributos entre elas. Sakura nunca teria chance com Sasuke, pois ele se saciava com as transas quentes que o casal tinha todas as tardes de outono.

Já estavam na terceira posição, quando era Harumi que tinha que mexer ritmicamente seu quadril, enquanto ele chupava-lhe de modo obsceno os seios.

Até aquele momento Sasuke apenas gemia, mas então ele falou bem alto"Gostosa!" E no mesmo momento jogou Harumi de costas para ele na cama a penetrou novamente em sua concha e começou a mexer o quadril cada fez mais rápido o casal estava chegando a seu clímax. Nesse momento Sakura já estava sentada no chão sem os shorts e com o cabo de uma kunai ela tentava obter também o clímax imaginando que Sasuke estava nu em cima dela e não daquela mulher estranha como a janela era baixa mesmo sentada Sakura podia ver Sasuke fodendo feliz a garota.

"Asf... Harumi eu vou gozar... Af"

"Eu também... Goze tudinho dentro de min amor... eu quero ter um filho seu na minha barriga!!"

Depois de segundos o trio goza, o casal na cama e Sakura sozinha utilizando sua kunai. Todos estão exaustos, porém saciados de sua lavícia. Sakura sai meio trôpega deixando para trás sua kunai que esta toda molhada de seu gozo.

_Obrigado por ler essa fic, espero que tenha gostado até o capítulo __**Naruto, Em busca do Verdadeiro Amor**_

_**FIM**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vento de Outono – Naruto, Em busca do Verdadeiro Amor

Vento de Outono – Naruto, Em busca do Verdadeiro Amor

_**Naruto finalmente descobre quem é seu verdadeiro amor.Quem será só lendo pra saber...**_

_**Naruto, Em busca do Verdadeiro Amor**_

**1**

O vento de outono batia forte na janela da casa de Naruto até que enfim adentra todo o ambiente trazendo com sigo folhas secas. Naruto acorda com o barulho que a janela faz ao bater na parede balançando despretensiosamente.

"Ahrg, já amanheceu"?! Naruto despreguiça e vagarosamente se põe de pé é quando olha para o relógio marcando oito e meia. "Quê!!Os outros vão me matar por atrasar, droga eu odeio levar bronca da Sakura!"

Sakura sempre procurava algo para reclamar dele era por que ele era um grude, era porque era muito idiota, era por que era tarado, se bobeasse seria até por existir, ela reclamaria. Naruto apenas bebeu uma caixinha de leite e correu em direção a rua, como a vila não havia roubos as casa sempre permanecia aberta.

Correndo de modo alucinante pela rua com aquela alegria toda sem motivo algum, todo seu tempo ele vivia alegre, quando estava a poucas quadras da ponte onde era o local em que esperavam por Kakashi uma kunai passou rente ao seu rosto cortando-o de leve, Naruto parou abruptamente e gritou olhando para os lados.

"Quem é?! Quem está aí?! Pode aparecer, eu te vi! Eu te vi !"

Naruto é claro estava exagerando, como sempre tudo que ele vira foi um vulto alguém de longos cabelos negros, impossível saber que é depois de olhar para os lados ele notou que a kunai prendera na parede e junto com ela esta um rolinho de papel pendurado a seu cabo. Prontamente ele pegou o papel e abriu onde havia um pequeno mapa bem simples feito a mão embaixo com letras ligeiras a frase:

_Venha me encontrar_

Naruto gostava de desafios e seguiu fielmente o mapa chegando a uma rua sem saída com apenas um pequeno caminho pela esquerda, quando ele chegava pé ante pé contando os passos ele parou juntamente a Hinata que olhava para o chão, suas bochechas estavam rosadas e ela tocava os dedos indicadores.Naruto sem noção indago-a.

"Hinata-chan você viu alguém suspeito por aqui? Viu?"

Hinata mais encabulada ainda apenas meneou a cabeça de não. Naruto estava encarando-a, para ele era estranho por que aquela garota nunca lhe olhava nos olhos não era possível que ele fosse tão feio para tanta indiferença. Não vendo um inimigo ele resolveu ir embora disse tchau e se virou preparando para correr quando o grito de Hinata soou em seus ouvidos.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

"O que?" Perguntou sorridente.

Hinata agora olhava para aquela pequenina estrada procurando força. Naruto teve a ligeira impressão que ela conversava com alguém, mas com quem ali só tinha mato e entulhos! Finalmente Hinata tomou coragem e...

"Naruto-kun eu... eu... fiz essa pomada é um repelente...de...de insetos." Ela lhe mostrara um frasco que tirara do seu casaco.

Naruto se olhou para o frasco desconfiado.

"E ele serve para repeli carrapatos?"

"Sim...hum"

Naruto já se imaginou Sasuke, Sakura e ele em mais uma seção de treinamento então... Naruto passa seu repelente e quando eles entram numa pastagem, Sakura e Sasuke começam a pegar carrapatos e gentilmente Naruto empresta a pomada à companheira que fica grata por toda a vida e então ali mesmo eles...

"Na-ru-to-kun.."

Recuperado do devaneio Naruto pega o frasco e agradece.

"Obrigado Hinata-chan essa pomada será muito útil mesmo, he he he heh"

Ele já ia indo depois de dizer tchau outra vez quando ela novamente falou seu nome.

"Na-ru-to-kun...".

"Hã que foi?"

"Vo-cê não quer que eu-eu passe a pomada pra você? Digo..." Hinata fica vermelha e outra vez baixa o olhar.

"Boa idéia Hinata-chan! Se eu for passar não conseguirei alcançar em todos os lugares!" Naruto lhe entrega o frasco e depois começa a tirar sua blusa depois às calças ficando assim só com a cueca de raposinha samba-canção, Naruto não sabia por que ganhava coisas com esse tema, mas até que ele gostava. Hinata ao vê-lo seminu ficou vermelha como sangue. Naruto não entendeu por que ela se encabulara, pois ele sabia que a família Hyuuga era famosa por poder ver através de tudo. Logicamente para ela todos deveriam estar aparentemente sem roupa, ele realmente invejava a amiga, o que não daria para ver todas as mulheres nuas, ver através da cerca nas casas de banho. Naruto ficou parado com um novo devaneio com uma cara de pervertido-mirim só voltou a si quando sentiu a mão suave de Hinata tocando-lhe as costas.

Hinata começou a passa a pomada, primeiro no tórax, braço, ombros, costas... A mão de Hinata era pequena e delicada diferente das mãos de Sakura. O coração da tímida Hinata batia mais forte à medida que descia suas mãos... Juntando todas as suas forças vermelha ela tocou as nádegas firmes de Naruto, ele sentira cócegas e acabou dando alguns poucos rizinhos contidos.

Hinata continuou o seu percurso pelo corpo de seu amado, depois de deslizar pelas pernas, ela começou a subir sua mão pelo interior da coxa do loiro, fazendo-o gemer baixinho... Subindo mais um pouco e espalhando bem ela chegou até a virilha chegando a tocar com as pontas de seus dedos o membro intumescido do rapaz. Hinata começou a ficar excitada estava perto do membro de Naruto o mais perto que pudera chegar e com as pontas dos dedos chegou a tocá-lo!!

Vendo que Naruto apreciava seu toque ela deixou a pomada do lado e com suas mãos tocou os dois lados da virilha dele fazendo naruto gemer baixinho.

Naruto permanecia com os olhos fechados apenas sentido um tesão danado algo que nunca sentira com Sakura, que sempre estava apressada em finalizar o ato, mas Hinata era diferente, estava fazendo ele perder a cabeça o mais prudente seria ir para o treino antes... Antes que ele a possuísse ali mesmo na terra fofa.

Hinata agora não mais podia agüentar a sua excitação precisava senti-lo e sem mais delongas ela tomou o membro de Naruto para si, chupando-o, acariciando-o, enfim fazendo Naruto delirar de prazer, nunca uma mulher fizera de modo tão bom e perfeito como a garota de olhos brancos estava fazendo, era simplesmente maravilhoso, ela colocava seu membro todinho na boca dando longas chupadas.

Quando ele percebeu que ela se tocava entre as pernas Naruto viu que era hora de contribuir. Ele a deitou sem cerimônia na terra e delicadamente tirou as calças da garota, ela tentava ver qual a expressão dele quando Naruto vislumbrou sua vagina toda molhada.

"Naruto-kun" falou sensual como que pedisse pela penetração.

"Hinata-chan" retrucou sensual negando.

Hinita parecia desiludida foi quando sentiu a rosto de Naruto entre suas pernas não houve tempo para protestos ele chupava seu clitóris sem piedade torturando-a a fazendo gemer alto. E quanto mais ela gemia mais suas caricias ficava intensas, quando ela chegou perto do seu clímax Naruto parou a ação abruptamente deixando Hinata na vontade.

Quando se olharam ela tinha uma expressão de frustração e Naruto ao contrario tinha um sorriso inabalável cheio de malícia, e nesse momento ela sabia que isso era apenas o começo...

2

Atrás de uma pequena moita era possível observar um personagem avulso da cena, que se desenrolava no chão onde o casal se perdia em caricias pervertidas que cominara em uma penetração longa, fazendo que o casal gemer em uníssono, participando como um espectador passivo, mas que mantinha sua mão esquerda sempre ativa e seus olhos fixos naquele ato libidinoso.

"Neji!!" o moreno quase sofreu um enfarte como estava concentrado no que Naruto fazia com Hinata nem percebeu a aproximação de Tenten.

"He Neji se divertindo sem min de novo?"

Neji puxou-a para si fazendo com que ela caísse de joelhos ficando cara a cara com aquele lindo garoto de cabelos longos.

"Neji" disse romântica.

"Você fala demais quer ser descoberta, quer?!" Neji ralhou com a companheira.

"Desculpe, eu queria apenas participar..." com uma carinha safada Tenten escorregou até o membro grosso do companheiro de equipe, com um aceno de prossiga de Neji ela começou a acariciá-lo ela realmente sabia fazer isso, chupava as bolas do rapaz acariciava com a outra mão o membro ereto e pulsante, era inegável de todas as mulheres Tenten é a que o satisfazia, nem Hinata, nem Ino, nem Sakura, nem ninguém sabia chupa-lo como ele gostava.

Só não chamara Tenten por que prometera a Hinata que só ele a veria ser fodida por Naruto, mas imprevistos acontecem e ele estava adorando o imprevisto... Sua face estava rosada e ele começou a gemer e algumas vezes quando Tenten intensificava a chupada de seu membro ele mordia o canto da boca tentando resistir aquele prazer único.

Nesse momento os casais simultaneamente faziam sexo perdendo-se no prazer que aquele ato proporcionava. Como Naruto e Hinata estavam mais expostos alguns ninjas e donas de casas viram os dois fazendo sexo na rua a plena luz do dia, a maioria após uma olhada de reprovação e divertimento seguia com seu caminho, algumas senhoras donas de casas se escandalizavam com a safadeza mais ficavam com a calsinha molhada e invejava a garota que era fodida por aquele rapaz tarado, ninguém confundia com um estrupo, pois Hinata gritava frases de ordem "mais forte" "rápido" "vai Naruto-kun".

Agora o casal já estava a sua segunda posição Hinata colocara o braço atrás do pescoço do amante enquanto ele levantava sua perna esquerda e dava entocadas fortes deixando a louca enquanto ele chupava avidamente os seus seios de Hinata .Eles estavam no paraíso Naruto nunca imaginara ter tanta química assim com aquela adorável garota, nunca pensará que ela fosse tão safada de transar na rua em plena luz do dia, ele gostaria que Sakura visse ele agora ela poderia ver que existem mulheres que fodem muito melhor que ela,'Hinata safada eu deveria ter te notado antes!' Pensou, mas Naruto não era de lamentar por nada agora tiraria todos os atrasos faria a maior das safadezas...

Enquanto isso Neji viu a cavidade molhada de Tenten, que colocara sua faixa ninja na boca (a mando de Neji) para abafar seus gemidos. Tenten estava nua com a cabeça deitada no chão e de costas para seu amor empinava a bundinha para ser fodida e não era preciso pedir duas vezes, ele a possuiu com ardor, suas entocadas eram fortes e decididas.

Mesmo fodendo gostoso Neji não tirava os olhos da prima ele estava orgulhoso todo aquele tempo de treinamento não fora em vão, ela estava safada mesmo sabendo que tinha muitas pessoas vendo-a daquele modo, pelo menos agora ela pararia de choramingar pelos cantos com vontade de transar com o amor de sua vida. Mas também sentia um pouco de ciúmes, afinal agora sua priminha não iria mais vim pedir que ensinasse novas posições ou afogar suas frustrações tendo longas noites de amor com ele, talvez nunca mais fosse chupado pela boquinha doce de sua prima, é lógico ele adorava Tenten, transavam antes mesmo de serem ninjas, mas... Mas... Hinata era diferente era a fruta proibida a única que ele só fodia escondido nem Tenten sabia que nas madrugadas de verão ele adentrava o quarto escuro de Hinata e a amava a noite toda... Mas agora provavelmente ela ia ser exclusiva de Naruto.

Quando Naruto percebeu que Hinata estava quase chegando ao seu clímax ele parou de fodê-la e fez seu jutsu de clone das sombras criando mais dois Naruto, todos com seus membros eretos e com olhar de malicia.

"O que é aquilo?" Neji ficou surpreso quando viu os três Naruto prontos para atacar.

"Nossa o Naruto é bem safado mesmo... em usar o clone das sombras" falou Tenten olhado por cima da moita.

"..." Neji não disse nada mais estava preocupado nunca tinha ensinado sua priminha a satisfazer três homens de uma só vez. Será que Hinata conseguirá essa façanha?

3

Hinata ficou assustada quando viu três pênis apontados para si, nunca tinha feito sexo com mais de uma pessoa, o que Naruto estava a pensar?

"Hey Hinata-chan, eu vou fodê-la de um modo que ninguém nunca fez! Farei você gozar de um jeito que nunca gozou!"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan..." Então Naruto sentou na terra fofa e chamou Hinata para sentar em seu membro.

"Hinata-chan... tenho um lugar melhor para encaixá-lo" Com o membro ainda molhado com o fluido da vagina dela Naruto entrou fácil na entrada de Hinata, no começo ela se mexia com dificuldade, pois a dor era grande, mas logo o prazer suprimiu a dor e ela pulava no colo de Naruto como se tivesse cavalgando, os dois riam e gemiam ao mesmo tempo finalmente ela estava chegando ao clímax, se não gozasse agora ficaria louca. Porém, Naruto ainda não estava satisfeito, os dois Naruto que estava se masturbando vendo a cena agora entraram em cena, o Naruto verdadeiro que comia o cuzinho da amiga deitou na terra levando-a junto deixando a cavidade de Hinata a mostra para que o segundo Naruto preenchesse com seu membro.

Isso enlouqueceu Hinata, sentir dois membros dentro de si era loucura! Ela não ia agüentar, acabaria gozando primeiro que seu amor, ela não imaginava que Naruto sabia foder tão bem! Mas ainda faltava o terceiro Naruto que já estava ansioso para participar. Será que teria ainda algum lugar para ele?

"Hinata-chan você é deliciosa!"

"Naruto-kun você está me matando de prazer... nunca fui comida assim...haAaAaA Naruto-kun!!"

Então nesse momento o terceiro Naruto falou.

"Hinata-chan você está gritando de mais, que bom que eu tenho aqui um presentinho pra você".

Falando isso os dois Naruto que fodiam a garota sentaram, deixando Hinata no meio ligando os três através dos membros conectados a ela sem deixar de dar boas entocadas rítmicas matando-a de prazer. A jovem só foi silenciada quando o terceiro Naruto entrou com seu membro grande todo na boca da bela que não fazendo feio chupou com vontade sendo que agora era ele que gemia alto demais, tendo até que morder a mão para suportar aquela boquinha safada que brincava com seu pênis dentro da boca algumas vezes dando labidinhas nos fluidos que saiam do membro do terceiro Naruto.

Atrás da moita Neji ainda continuava a foder amiga, após encostar Tenten no muro que tinha perto da moita, ele a segurava enquanto mantinha as duas pernas da companheira mais abertas possíveis podendo foder mais fundo ainda enquanto chupava os mamilos dela, Tenten por sua fez era passiva, apenas segurava forte a nuca de Neji e mordendo sua bandana para não ser revelados por seus gemidos.

Neji com seus olhos especiais apesar de estar se divertindo também observava atentamente Naruto e Hinata, ele nunca pensara que um idiota como aquele soubesse foder tão bem uma garota e ainda usando um jutsu uma coisa que ele nunca tinha pensado, agora ele tinha certeza que nunca mais Hinata iria querer fazer sexo com ele não depois da libertinagem que Naruto estava fazendo com ela. Por isso mais do que nuca ele tratou de deixar Tenten bem ocupada para que não notasse como Naruto era bom em sexo.

Agora todos já estavam no seu limite graças a Sakura que odiava quando Naruto gozava antes dela ele aprendera a se controlar e conseguir foder o maior tempo possível com uma técnica secreta que kakashi-sensei lhe ensinara que fortalecia o pênis e retardava a ejaculação. Em silencio, Naruto agradeceu ao professor e enfim quando Hinata já falava que estava pronta para gozar os dois Naruto intensificou as entocadas e ela chupou mais do que nunca o membro do terceiro Naruto e todos eles gozaram, espirrando porra por toda a Hinata.

Logo em seguida os dois Naruto falsos sumiram sobrando só o que fodia o rabinho de Hinata.

Neji e Tenten gozaram segundos depois e cansados escorreram até o chão, ainda conectados. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando Neji a olhou Tenten sorria satisfeita e enquanto os dois davam um beijo carinhoso algo gelatinoso e branco caiu na cabeça de Neji.

"Irgh que merda é essa?" Disse Neji ao passar a mão na cabeça tirando um pouco daquele negocio da cabeça.

"Parece... porra !?" Disse Tenten espantada.Ambos olharam para cima mas nada virão além de uns pombos que estavam empoleirados no telhado da casa. Neji praguejou um pouco dizendo mil impropérios para quem fosse o infeliz que gozara na sua cabeça, enquanto Tenten ria de seu nervosismo. Apesar das pernas bambas da amiga, Neji a despachou rapidinho com desculpa que Hinata ficaria encabulada de saber que ela a tinha visto transando, mas a verdade mesmo é que ele tinha medo que ela dissesse algo sobre as 'aulas' que ele dera a prima. Apesar de não ter nada formal com Tenten ele saberia que se ela soubesse de suas puladas de cerca ela o largaria na hora, e bal-bal sexo com Tenten.

Naruto foi o primeiro a recobrar o fôlego e após já ter colocado a blusa ajudou Hinata a ficar em pé, depois do que fizeram ela parecia bastante encabulada e então se dera conta de que transaram no meio da rua, Hinata não soube como isso pode acontecer na verdade ela queria se declarar, mas como as palavras faltaram acabou fazendo aquilo que mais tinha vontade... Transar com o amor de sua vida.

Quando estavam terminando de se vestir Naruto vê Kakashi passando correndo na rua principal foi quando ele lembrou que tinha treino e saiu correndo ainda segurando as calças, indo a trás do professor.

"A gente se vê." gritou enquanto sumia na esquina.

Por mais que Naruto corresse ele não conseguiu alcançar o Kakashi, acabou chegando a uma pequena distancia do professor. Quando chegou na ponte o clima entre Sakura e Sasuke estava tenso e logo em seguida Sasuke ficara cheio de manchas no rosto. Naruto na entendera muito o que ocasionara a alergia de Sasuke, porém ele estava feliz de ir treinar a sós com Sakura, bom tinha Kakashi, mas ele não ia se opor a ir dar umas voltinhas, talvez tivesse uma chance de Sakura querer fazer sexo com ele aquele dia e Naruto tinha uma teoria quanto mais eles transassem mais ela se apaixonaria por ele ou pelo menos pelo sexo animal que faziam.

Depois que Sasuke se foi, Naruto e os outros seguiram para um descampado com uma cachoeira alguns metros dali.

"Bom o treino de hoje seria como trabalhar em equipe, dar golpes combinados usando as deferentes habilidades de cada um, no entanto como Sasuke teve que ir para casa mudarei treinamento de vocês..." Kakashi parou por um segundo como se estivesse inventando algum treinamento qualquer, só para deixa-los ocupados. "Vocês dois terão que me trazer em duas horas 150 peixes de diferentes espécies"

"O QUÊ?!" Disseram em uníssonos os dois genins.

"Que tipo de treinamento é esse?! O que temos mais perto que pode ter peixe é a cachoeira da floresta!!" Retrucou esterica Sakura.

"Nan-nan-nan ainda tem o grande lago da aldeia ao norte daqui a nascente dessa cachoeira e já foi comprovado 150 especies de peixes ou seja isso não é uma missão inutil, pois voces teram que trabalhar em conjunto" Kakashi mudou de possição e com as mãos na cintura continuou "Voce Sakura foi uma ótima aluna em todas as matérias da escola por isso tenho certeza que saberá reconhecer todas as espécies" Disse olhando-a nos olhos "E você Naruto tem seu clone das sobras que com a ajuda deste poderá pegar quantos peixes forem nescessário"

Então Kakashi conclui seu pensamento.

"Dado as circunstâncias esse treino será mole no máximo gastarão uma hora, o restante concidere como uma pequena folga" Completou Kakashi dando uma piscadinha para Naruto "Nos vemos na ponte meio-dia"

Por fim Kakashi se despediu e sumiu deixando apenas uma fumaça para trás.

4

Por um momento os Naruto e Sakura ficaram estáticos, cento e cinqüenta peixes de várias espécies?!Parecia muito mesmo. Sakura estava apática só de pensar...

"Sakura-chan não se preocupe, com meu jutsu podemos pegar esses peixes numa fisgada só!" Disse de modo entusiástico.

"Você está louco?! Você acha que os peixes vão ficar parados para você pegar é?! Você é mesmo um idiota, se o Sasuke estivesse..." Sakura não chegou a terminar sua frase por que Naruto a interrompeu.

"Então quer apostar?"

"Apostar o quê? Quem é melhor você ou o Sasuke?"

"Nãooo! Que em uma hora eu pego os 150 peixes."

"E o que eu ganho com isso?!"

"O que quiser, mas se eu ganhar você terá que..." Naruto cochichou no ouvido da colega.

"Nem morta que eu faço isso!!"

"Por que não?! Tá com medo de perder?"

"Perder pra você nem pensar! Só que... eu não tenho um bom motivo para apostar..."

Naruto então pensou um pouco, isso era raro, mas quando realmente era necessário ele podia ter boas idéais.

"Você não gosta do Sasuke? Eu pego uma peça intima dele se você ganhar e mais eu deixo ele tão bêbado que você poderá fazer tudinho com ele, e aí topa?"

Sem titubear Sakura afirma.

"É lógico!! Afinal você nunca vai ganhar."

Os dois genins então partiram rumo ao rio pulando de galho em galho em uma rapidez incrível. Quando Naruto percebeu que estava indo direto para a nascente ele indagou a garota de cabelos rosa.

"Ei, ei Sakura-chan a gente não devia ir à cachoeira primeiro?"

"É lógico que não você não escutou Kakashi sensei dizendo que o rio é a nascente da cachoeira.."

"E daí?"

"Como você é burro garoto? Todos os peixes que tem na cachoeira vêm do rio, ou seja, nós encontraremos todos eles em um só lugar NO RIO seu lesado!!"

"Há é mesmo como você é esperta Sakura-chan!" Disse admirado com a inteligência da garota que amava.

Sakura apenas ignorou o elogio do loiro o que ela menos se importava era o que Naruto pensava dela.

Quando chegaram meia-hora depois, Naruto se impressionara com a extensão do rio era de perder de vista. Sakura foi logo cortando o barato dele apressando-o.

"Anda logo Naruto acha que os peixes vão pular na sua mão? Faça logo seu jutsu e traga quantos peixes puder para que eu possa avaliar."

"Falando assim até parece que quer que eu ganhe a aposta para..."

"Não pense idiotices Naruto nunca você achará 150 espécies de peixes, afinal você não sabe diferenciar nenhum, aposto que você me trará uns mil da mesma espécie!"

"Espere e verá!" Naruto mudou sua expressão e sério fez o jutsu, quase mil Naruto surgiu em torno de Sakura.

"Escute bem Sakura **eu** nunca perco uma aposta!" Disseram em uníssono todos os Naruto apontando o dedo polegar para o peito.

Depois disso em um só mergulho todos os Naruto estavam debaixo d'gua.

'Ele é mesmo bobo, todo esse alarde espantará todos os peixes ele nunca vai conseguir'

Pensou com sigo mesma Sakura sorrindo, já tendo como ganha a aposta.Cada Naruto trouxe cerca de 10 peixes e displicentemente Sakura os selecionava, faltava apenas 10 minutos e ele havia pego apenas sessenta espécies de peixes, era obvio que Sakura ganharia.

Para provocá-lo, de modo sedutor ela disse.

"Perdeu essa, fofo." Naruto se irritou com a afirmação e fez o impossível usou todo seu chacra e mais cem Naruto apareceu e de um golpe os duzentos trouxeram todos os peixes que conseguiram apanhar sem vir a superfície para respirar, e o incrível aconteceu no último minuto lá estava o verdadeiro Naruto ofegante e molhado segurando o último peixe da espécie que faltava um pequeno cavalo marinho.

"Não sei se é um peixe, mas era o único que não trouxe para você ver." E Naruto era mesmo um sortudo apesar do cavalo marinho não parecer ele era um sim e para desgosto de Sakura ela havia perdido a aposta. Naruto apesar de cansado pulava feliz em volta de Sakura gritando.

"Eu ganhei, eu ganhei!!"

"Argh..." Sakura estava mesmo insatisfeita, podia ver pela sua cara de desaforo.

"E aí Sakura-chan? Ganhei honestamente espero que pague a aposta."

"É claro que vou pagar!! Quem pensa que sou?!" Berrou desaforada de um jeito pouco feminino.

Como o lugar era ermo o casal teve certeza que tinham total privacidade.Então ali mesmo perto de uma árvore Sakura começou a pagar sua aposta, fazendo uma performance de strip-tease.Ela começou um pouco tímida dançando de forma sugestiva com um olhar sensual, depois tocou na árvore e desceu até em baixo rebolando, subindo com a bundinha empinada isso tudo sem tirar os olhos de Naruto.

Ele estava começando a ficar excitado seu membro crescia por baixo da calça, Naruto gostava especialmente do bumbum de Sakura, ele realmente adorava ver ela rebolando daquele jeito era direitinho como nos filmes, não melhor, por que ela era a garota do seus sonhos a qual ele tivera o primeiro sonho erótico e ejaculara dormindo, Sakura era simplesmente a melhor.

Agora lentamente Sakura começou a tirar o short preto... Jogando para o lado... Ela continuou a dançar ficando de costas para Naruto desceu até embaixo simulando o ato sexual... Depois subiu lentamente e refez o gesto. O rapaz já estava pra lá de excitado e começara a acariciar seu pênis por cima da calça. Sakura divertia com o efeito que tinha sobre Naruto com apenas uma dança... Continuando a performance ela tirou vagarosamente a calcinha bem na frente de Naruto e jogou para ele, era uma lingerie preta, sexy.

Sakura estava agora apenas com sua blusa rosa que convenientemente tampava as coisas mais importantes, a jovem não devia nada as garotas de boates ela sabia dançar e principalmente seduzir , seu último número foi tirar sua bandana e passar pelo pescoço do rapaz, ficando sentada em suas cochas Naruto se embriagava com cheiro da amiga era como uma droga, ele queria beija-la mas, simplesmente ela sempre o hipnotizava com aqueles belos olhos verdes ficando a mercê da vontade da esperta Sakura que continuava a provocar ainda rebolando e beijando-o docemente na face, nos lábios e no pescoço fazendo-o gemer baixinho de prazer .

Agora ninguém mais podia fugir dessa situação, logo as caricias de Sakura ficaram mais intensas, por que ver Naruto a excitava mais e mais a medida que ele conseguia se segurar para não beija-la, simplesmente ela queria ser beijada mas não queria admitir para ele jurara que seria apenas um strip-tease e pior ela jurara a si mesma que esse envolvimento nunca mais aconteceria.Mas o pecado sempre é tentador e vagarosamente parecendo esperar que algum dos dois recobrasse a consciência, os dois deitaram na relva fofa beijando-se intensamente e Naruto foi quem terminou de tirar a roupa da parceira ficando o máximo possível beijando-a ininterruptamente, em segundos eles já se encontravam nus. Naruto foi sobre a jovem beijando-a fervorosamente descendo pelo pescoço ele depositou seus lábios quentes no bico rosado da amante mordiscando e chupando-os deixando a amada em êxtase total, ela podia desejar Sasuke e dizer que amava-o, mas era com Naruto que ela podia sentir o verdadeiro amor, ele sabia disso, sabia o quanto a afetava e um dia ela daria conta disso.

As caricias não cessaram, apesar da impaciência da garota em ser penetrada ele seguia cada passo vagarosamente saboreando o momento e os gemidos de prazer de Sakura...

-Naruto-kun... – chamou-o sensual como se fosse um apelo para que ele a possuísse, Naruto fingia não ouvi-la e prosseguiu agora com seu dedo indicador ele tocava o clitóris da amante fazendo-a vibrar, isso trouxe um grande contentamento para Naruto.

-Sakura-chan... Você é linda...

Após o breve elogio Naruto começou a lamber a vagina de Sakura que quase desmanchou em prazer, era indescritível a sensação de sentir a língua do loiro lamber sua parte mais sensível e logo com tamanho tesão, o bico do seus seios ficaram duros e a vagina cada vez mais molhada quase impedindo de Naruto continuar com o ato, segundos depois ele interrompeu a caricia e beijou amada, que ao sentir o membro de Naruto perto de sua vagina contraiu de prazer.

-Sakura-chan... Você quer mesmo isso...

-Ora Naruto isso não é momento para indagações...

Naruto entristeceu com as palavras de Sakura, ela queria apenas ser possuída não importava o porquê e talvez nem por quem, Naruto queria que ela ao menos ali admitisse que ele era especial, mas tudo que Sakura se importava era em ser penetrada, de ser satisfeita em sua lavícia, ao contrario de Hinata que não queria ser só amada e sim amar também dando o melhor de si, excitando-o. Sakura nunca poderia agir como ela nunca admitiria que gostara ou nunca pensaria em agrada-lo, naquele instante ele se deu conta que satisfazê-la não a faria ama-lo e sim a usa-lo cada vez mais, nesse momento em flashs de cenas dos sexo com ambas as garotas percebera qual era o verdadeiro amor , como podia ser tão tolo Hinata sempre esteve lá com suas pomadas para ajuda-lo, apesar de quase nunca falar ela sempre estava por perto, era a única que sorria ao vê-lo, que ficava vermelha quando suas mãos se tocavam e que verdadeiramente o amou na terra seca sem qualquer pudor entregou-se de um modo que nunca, nunca Sakura faria por livre espontânea vontade...

-Ei Naruto o que houve? Você não quer mais?

-Sim... -ele refletiu mais um segundo e por fim com um sorriso disse - Mas não mais com você.

Naruto desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sakura e rapidamente colocou as calças.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Indo em busca do meu verdadeiro amor.- E correu pela relva desaparecendo pela floresta deixando ali Sakura nua e frustrada.

**5**

Ao entardecer Naruto chegou até o bairro Hyuuga, lá ele tacou pedrinhas na janela por um bom tempo então Neji abriu a janela.

-O quarto da minha prima é o da direita, imbecil!!-Fechou a porta da janela, logo me seguida.

-Foi mal. -respondeu Naruto e sem se abalar começou a jogar na janela certa, ele agachava pegava pedrinhas e jogava fazia isso sucessivamente quando... Hinata apareceu na sacada com uma camisola branca semitransparente que definia suas curvas prematuras escondidas pela roupa do dia-a-dia.

-Naruto-kun... -POF!! Uma pedra acerta a cara de Hinata

-Hinata-chan?!- Naruto apenas viu ela caindo, e num salto ele entrou na sacada de Hinata ajudando-a se levantar do chão - Desculpe Hinata eu não a vi...

-Tudo bem Naruto não doeu muito- Disse gentil a garota de olhos perolados- Mas o que faz aqui... A essa hora?-Perguntou encabulada.

-É que eu esqueci de te dizer uma coisa. -O sol do entardecer batia as costas de Naruto deixando-o mais sexy e misterioso.

Hinata apenas engoliu em seco, nervosa fitando aqueles olhos sedutores.

-Hinata-chan eu te amo... - Hinata simplesmente entrou em pânico, ela sonhara de mil formas diferentes o dia em que ele diria isso e finalmente... Ela emudecera.

-Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?

-Hum...

Naruto sorriu docemente.

-Eu acho que peguei você de surpresa... Desculpe-me por chateá-la há essa hora. -Naruto se empoleirou na grade da sacada pronto para sair dali.

-Naruto... Eu... Te... Amo... - Ela disse vergonhosamente. - mas e a Sakura?

- O que importa agora é que eu descobri o meu verdadeiro amor. -Naruto disse em tom poético de pé em cima da grade. Nesse momento o ideal era se beijarem, mas isso foi impossível, os guardas entraram nos aposentos de Hinata interrompendo esse momento, tudo que foi possível foi jogar um beijo para ela e sumir nas ruas escuras.

_Obrigado por ler essa fic, espero que tenha gostado até o capitulo 3..._

**FIM**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura, O Presente é o que Importa

_**Sakura, O Presente é o que Importa **_

_**Resumo: **_Sakura é uma garota muito sapequinha que ama Sasuke, até ai nada de mais não é? No entanto ele não da à mínima para ela, isso faz com que Sakura tenha que se aconselhar com seu sensei. Quais serão os conselhos desse sábio em tema de amor? Será que ela conquistará o comprometido Sasuke? E Naruto, ele aparece nesse capítulo? Por que tantas perguntas? E por que raios esse capítulo é tão longo? Só lendo pra saber...

_**Nota:**__Sinceramente eu penei nessa fic, custei pra escrever e sem esquecer tudo que já passou, tentei não justificar o que já aconteceu e dei mais foco ao inédito, tudo que Sakura fez em seus dias que não foi contado nas outros capítulos. Boa sorte na leitura, a fic está bem recheada (heheh) e qualquer erro de ortografia me reporte please!!_

**1**

Sakura acordou pontualmente como de costume, tirou sua camisola branca com rendas, colocou sua blusa rosa e shorts colados pretos. Em frente a penteadeira ela penteou suas madeixas rosas metodicamente, afinal Sasuke gostava de meninas de cabelos longos e sedosos, Sakura passou uma maquiagem leve um perfume suave e sensual.Hoje era seu dia, seu rosto mostrava toda a sua determinação, ela enfim iria se declarar para Sasuke. Esse era o único jeito de vencer Ino sua principal rival, Sasuke sabendo de seus sentimentos ela não seria mais uma na multidão seria a garota que se declarou e o fato de estar na mesma equipe ajudava e muito.

Após cumprimentar a mãe, a jovem pegou alguns morangos para comer pelo caminho, ela não gostava tanto de morango, mas ouvira falar que Sasuke adorava a fruta vermelha e se queria surpreender tinha que ter o hálito com cheiro e sabor de morango. Sem querer um novo devaneio veio a mente de Sakura "Imagina eu me declarando e então ele diz 'Não diga mais nada eu também sinto o mesmo' E então aqueles lábios felinos beijam-me com ardor e quando nossos lábios se descolam ele diz com um sorriso 'Seu beijo tem gosto de morango...' 'Você não gosta' eu pergunto e ele sorri malicioso 'Adoro' E nós nos beijamos e beijamos e acabamos daqui a algumas horas fazendo amor selvagem em algum descampado".

Sem querer a lembrança de Naruto chupando seus seios em um descampado vem à tona. "Não isso é passado, aquilo foi só um deslize. Não foi especial e Sasuke é um rapaz evoluído, não liga pra esse tipo de coisa, da garota ser virgem, afinal o que vale é o amor que sentimos um pelo outro" consolou-se animada. Quando já estava perto da ponte Sakura avistou Sasuke olhando o rio, ela deu um grande suspiro apaixonado engoliu seus últimos morangos de forma nada feminina e se dirigiu ao amor de sua vida.

A voz de Sakura ecoou nos ouvidos de Sasuke que virou prontamente, como que desperto de um sonho e sem reservas diante do descuido do amigo Sakura não se conteve e beijou-o nos lábios e com força invadiu-lhe a boca.

A reação de Sasuke assustou e desconcertou Sakura, o rapaz assim que sentiu o gosto do morango se pos a cuspir, era a pior reação que podia existir, Sakura estava mesmo chocada e triste, mas ainda tinha o pior, o que diria ela para amenizar o estrago na relação com o garoto? Por milagre logo surgiu o sensei, depois Naruto arrumando as calças (?!) esse não tinha jeito concerteza fora outro leite estragado que obrigou a se aliviar em alguma moita. Sakura nunca pensaria que um garoto como Naruto poderia ter alguma amante.

Sakura se safou dessa com uma desculpa esfarrapada, só quando Sasuke deu um encontrão nela depois de ser liberado que ela percebera como ele estava furioso.

"Como sou idiota!! Droga ele tem alergia de morangos, malditas garotas fofoqueiras ele nunca vai me perdoar!!Nunca !!" Sakura apesar de acenar tchau para Sasuke e manter um sorriso ela estava com muita raiva por dentro e bota raiva nisso.

Kakashi era o único que realmente sabia do verdadeiro espírito de Sakura, mas se mantinha afastado de qualquer confusão amorosa entre eles. Naruto por sua vez era um ogro de marca maior, não notava nada, sutileza não é com ele, tanto que quando os dois souberam do treino especial que teriam juntos, não pode disfarçar seu rosto de levado.

"Se esse Naruto pensa que eu vou repetir a burrice de deitar com ele está muito enganado. Além do mais o Kakashi sensei estará lá. Baka, não vai acontecer nada!!"

Por fim Kakashi concluiu.

"Nos vemos na ponte meio-dia"

"Realmente hoje não é meu dia"

"O que disse Sakura-chan?"

Sakura olhou bem para seu companheiro de equipe e pensou 'Olha só pra isso, esses olhinhos espremidos esse cabelo loiro e sem corte sem falar nessas linhas no rosto dele. Droga como fui me envolver com um sujeito tão brega e baka sendo assim como eu sou' Ela o olhava com muito despreso tanto que seus olhos se espremiam em ódio.

Naruto sem saber que estava sendo analisado de cabo a rabo disse.

"Sakura-chan não se preocupe, com meu jutsu podemos pegar esses peixes numa fisgada só!" Mas isso não animou a garota nem um pouco, só a irritou ainda mais.

"Você está louco?! Você acha que os peixes vão ficar parados para você pegar é?! Você é mesmo um idiota, se o Sasuke estivesse..." Há se Sasuke estivesse ali ela não se importaria de pegar um zilhão de peixes, desde que ela pudesse ver ele sem camisa.

"Ai como seria, a água escorrendo de seus cabelos caindo pelo tórax definido indo pela barriguinha" Ela não pode continuar a imaginar tamanho tesão deu nela, sua face ficou rosada e ela apertou suas mãos junto ao peito, por dentro ela pensava "Ai não Sasuke lindo, isso é lindo!!"

Seu devaneio só foi cortado pela voz irritante do colega, perguntando algo sobre apostar "O que ele teria para apostar, as calças?" Pensou ela.

"Apostar o quê? Quem é melhor você ou o Sasuke?" Provocou a moça o loiro.

"Nãooo! Que em uma hora eu pego os 150 peixes." Gritou Naruto sem se irritar, poucas coisas o irritavam.

"E o que eu ganho com isso?!" Disse com desdém.

"O que quiser, mas se eu ganhar você terá que..." Naruto cochichou no ouvido de Sakura sensualmente " Fazer um strip-_tease bem quente" _

Sakura quase teve um ataque e gritou a plenos pulmões negando a prestar esse tipo de papel.

"Nem morta que eu faço isso!!"

"Por que não?! Tá com medo de perder?" Provocou Naruto, ela odiava quando ele a provocava assim, com aquele jeito sensual por que aquilo a fazia se derreter, ela não queria, mas isso a excitava muito.

"Perder pra você nem pensar! Só que... eu não tenho um bom motivo para apostar..." Tratou logo de se retratar e se afastar um pouco do calor do corpo de Naruto. Por fim ele propôs algo irrecusável.

"Você não gosta do Sasuke? Eu pego uma peça íntima dele se você ganhar e mais eu deixo ele tão bêbado que você poderá fazer tudinho com ele, e aí topa?"

"Tudinho?!" Foi a palavra que ecoou na mente de Sakura quando afirmou entusiasmada.

"É lógico!! Afinal você nunca vai ganhar."

Depois disso eles se dirigiram ao rio. Sakura estava toda sorridente, já planejara tudo, iria fazer uma festa em sua casa, Naruto embebedaria Sasuke, ela jogaria todo seu charme o levaria até o quarto com algum pretexto volúvel e então... Ela teria a noite dos seus sonhos. Há detalhe ela pediria a amiga mais fofoqueira pra ir a sua casa pela manhã e _TARAM_ se depararia com ela e Sasuke nus na cama dormindo.

"Que babado a Ino nunca mais se esquecerá disso, ela vai morrer de inveja de eu ter desvirginado o garoto mais gato da escola!! YAAAA!!"

Durante todo o tempo era tudo que ela pensava , afinal Naruto nunca pegaria o 150 peixes até que... Seus sonhos foram por água abaixo. Naruto tinha ganhado a aposta, como sempre ela se posava de civilizada, mas por dentro ela ardia em ódio.

Como Sakura não se mexia Naruto tentou tranqüiliza-la.

"Não se preocupe esse lugar não é muito freqüentado, ninguém vai ver a não ser eu"

'E é esse o problema!' Pensou a jovem, que graça teria um strip-tease além de matá-la de vergonha? Mas Sakura era muito inteligente 'Já sei é só eu pensar em Sasuke é isso!'

"Ok" Ela se dirigiu a uma árvore próxima, não seria difícil, muitas vezes no banheiro ela fantasiava que era uma dançarina e que Sasuke era seu cliente, a diferença era que teria que se esforçar um pouco mais para Naruto se tornar Sasuke 'Tá legal vou ter que me esforçar muito' Confessou para si.

Sakura começou a dançar meio tímida, com o tempo ela começou a se soltar e estava adorando ser objeto de desejo, era como se ela fosse uma rainha, Naruto só tinha olhos para as belas curvas da garota. Sakura ficou tão excitada que não resistiu em aproximar do loiro, olhando de perto mergulhando naqueles olhos azuis que tanto a desejava ela se sentiu amada, era muito diferente daquele olhar frio e distante de Sasuke.

Pouco a pouco Naruto começou a retribuir a suas caricias e o desejo por aquele rapaz cresceu mais e mais, e não era só isso que cresceu por ali. Tudo estava indo bem Sakura queria apenas ser penetrada e esquecer Sasuke e seus olhos negros. Estava tudo perfeito delicioso até que, abruptamente surgiu uma pergunta, parecia inocente sem a maior importância.

"Sakura-chan... Você quer mesmo isso...?"

"Ora Naruto isso não é momento para indagações..." O que dera em Naruto nunca fora de falar enquanto estavam 'ocupados' agora essa, era óbvio que ela queria, não admitiria isso, mas não estava claro quando olhava para ela?! Porém isso não foi uma resposta satisfatória para Naruto que em instantes se desvencilhou de Sakura. O que havia com aquele garoto? Ser rejeitada pelo garoto mais lindo da escola era uma coisa, mas ser rejeitada por um ninguém como Naruto era horrível!!

"Ei Naruto o que houve? Você não quer mais?"

"Sim... Mas não mais com você"

O que significava isso 'mas não mais com você', por acaso existia mais alguém que toparia transar com aquele mané? Sakura teve vontade de perguntar quem era a vadia? Mas o que ela lhe segurou foi que ele adoraria essa cena de ciúmes!! Então Sakura substitui a pergunta por uma qualquer.

"O que pensa que está fazendo"

"Indo em busca do meu verdadeiro amor" Naruto disse isso com enorme sorriso, isso incitou o ódio de Sakura por Naruto.

Ela não pode fazer nada, em segundos ele estava longe sem dizer um misero tchau. Sakura se sentiu a pior mulher do mundo, lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, lembrando que desde pequena sempre fora um fracasso com os garotos.

"Afinal o que eu tenho de errado?" Disse para si mesma.

Inesperadamente sua pergunta foi respondida.

"Não a nada de errado com você Sakura."

Quando ela se virou para traz ela pode ver Kakashi sensei!!

"O que faz aqui?" Sakura estava vermelha, como ele podia chegar assim sorrateiramente e sem pudor fitá-la nua?!

"Kakashi sensei vire-se, por favor!!" Gritou Sakura apelativa , tentando tampar o máximo que podia sua pele rosada e macia.

"Hã?" Kakashi pareceu não entender, mas acatou o desejo da garota.

Sakura sentiu um pouco aliviada e começou suas indagações impetulantes.

"O que faz aqui Kakashi sensei, não foi combinado que nos encontraríamos na ponte?!" Sakura estava mesmo irritada, e quando ela estava irritada até Kakashi sensei era um alvo.

"Eu só vim ver como estavam saindo, não pretendia me aproximar.. mas como vi Naruto indo embora eu vim ver se estava tudo bem com você" Kakashi respondeu normalmente enquanto virava mais uma página de seu livro, ele era o único que nunca se afetava com o jeito mimado de Sakura.

"Eu sou bem grandinha, não preciso que nenhum homem cuide de mim!!" Sakura inesperadamente jogou seu sapato nas costas de Kakashi sensei, em um ataque de fúria.

"Está me ouvindo?! Eu não preciso de nenhum homem!! Seu idiota responda-me!!"

Kakashi manteve-se na mesma posição, apenas deu um suspiro de contentamento e isso enlouqueceu Sakura que deixou suas roupas caírem e partiu pra cima de seu sensei tentando machucá-lo.

"Não me ignore, seu parvo!! Seu pervertido, seu professor idiota!!"

Kakashi suspirou e guardou seu livro no bolso e por vim disse calmo.

"Bata-me o quanto quiser não me importo com nada que diz. Ainda não percebeu que isso não me afeta? Eu não sou um moleque Sakura, por favor, não me confunda com eles. E além, do mais se você está chorando é por sua própria culpa você se ilude demais com os homens sabia?"

As palavras verdadeiras e duras de Kakashi a machucaram, mas ela não pode retrucar era a mais pura verdade, era mimada e não admitia perder. Naquele momento a jovem se agarrou às costas do professor e chorou muito, era uma idiota.

Quando ela se sentia a última das mulheres, Kakashi se virou e a fitou nos olhos e com suas mãos fortes e ásperas segurou-a pelos braços e disse como que para adocicar as palavras ásperas que dissera a pouco.

"Sakura, você é a garota mais linda e inteligente que conheço. Você não precisa se desesperar, ainda existem mil homens que dariam tudo para estar ao seu lado."

"Diz-me um" Disse desanimada.

"Eu" Sakura sentiu a chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. Parecia brincadeira, mas o olhar sério de Kakashi não mentia.

"..." A jovem tentou responder algo, mas as palavras não saíram.

"Não se preocupe, não estou pedindo que me ame, sei que isso é impossível. Mas não seria nada mal a gente se divertir um pouco, curtir o momento afinal o presente é que importa"

"Kakashi sensei..." Ele estava sendo muito gentil, Kakashi se importava com ela, mas não queria forçar a barra, agindo como um homem maduro, sem máscaras ou situações falsas, era ele e ela ali sozinhos rodeados pela natureza banhados pelo sol de Outono.

**2**

Kakashi-sensei não esperou pela resposta de sua aluna, propôs a ela que se vestisse e fossem juntos beber algo. O casal então se dirigiu a um pequeno restaurante onde beberam e conversaram amenidades, Kakashi era um homem muito interessante parecia ter todas as respostas e Sakura logo já se sentia melhor em relação aos seus problemas.

Quando a noite caiu ambos estavam altos.

"Sakura-chan você não quer me acompanhar até o meu apartamento?" Perguntou ele sem rodeios, a jovem que por um segundo ficou indecisa, mas com um olhar sensual aceitou a oferta.

Juntos foram então andando em passos curtos e desencontrados para o apartamento de Kakashi, a noite era linda e tudo parecia divertido no mundo de Sakura, em alguns momentos teve que ser amparada pelas mãos fortes de seu professor que a enlaçou pela cintura impedindo que caísse.

"Cuidado querida" Kakashi sensei não parecia estar alto a não ser pela forma doce agora como falava com sua aluna, não parecia mais distante, era como se uma barreira tivesse sido quebrada entre os dois.

"Quase cai sensei, obrigada por me segurar" Sakura estava agora destilando todo seu charme, olhando Kakashi tão fixamente que quase houve um beijo se não fosse por um ninja passar com sua moto buzinando e esbravejando para os dois.

"Sai da frente!! A rua não é passarela pra bêbados!!"

O casal nada respondeu apenas riu em sua condição de 'bêbados'. Eles poderiam não ter se beijado, mas Kakashi não era um garoto bobo e logo exigiu o que estava ponto de ter. O beijo foi molhado e cheio de lavícia, Sakura se impressionara como seu professor beijava bem, logo o beijo levou a caricias maliciosas e se não fora o fato de estar tão próximos a casa de Kakashi era bem provável que eles se entregariam a paixão ali mesmo.

"Ohh, Kakashi-sensei seu apê é lindo!!Nunca pensei que fosse tão organizado!"

"Por que será que todos têm a idéia que eu sou tão bagunceiro?" Perguntou a si mesmo divertido.

"Eu não sei, mas dizem também que o senhor é um excelente amante"

"Bem isso você só pode descobrir na prática" E um beijo exigente se fez presente, e em poucos segundos Sakura já estava sem blusa. Kakashi a tocava de modo delicioso gentil e audacioso, sem pressa ele beijou-lhe a nuca os pequenos e firmes seios, desceu até a barriga definida da moça, e com gestos tão simples a fezela sentir incrível prazer.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Depois disso ele se levantou e tirou sua camisa, pela luz da lua que batia em seu tórax Sakura pode vislumbrar o corpo perfeito de seu professor deixando-a sem fôlego. A jovem então se aproximou e deu vários beijinhos até chegar à calça de Kakashi-sensei, nesse momento lentamente ela o despiu olhando-o com desejo. Kakashi- sensei era lindo, suas pernas eram fortes, suas cochas bem torneadas, a jovem não economizou em caricias beijou-lhe as coxas até a virilha. Quando percebeu o membro intumescido do amante, Sakura tirou a cueca do rapaz de cabelos prateados, beijou e acariciou-lhe, podia-se ouvir a respiração de Kakashi acelerar. Depois de torturá-lo ela se levantou e o encarou com olhar sapeca. Kakashi a pegou no colo e se dirigiu para a cama no andar de cima, lá ele a depositou delicadamente na cama e beijado-a tirou-lhe o sutiã com maestria e deixou cair sobre o abajur.

Ele aproveita a luz fraca do abajur para vislumbrar os seios pequenos e firmes da jovem, tocá-los e enfim beijá-los com doçura, excitando-a rapidamente. Sakura quase não pode se segurar suas pernas se apertavam tamanho o seu tesão, Kakashi começou a tocá-la em suas partes íntimas aliviando-a e ao mesmo tempo tentando-a.Quando o professor sentiu que ela já estava pronta ele desceu o shorts preto dela.

Sakura realmente pensou que tinha chegado a hora de se unirem, mas Kakashi não tinha pressa, e assim continuou beijando as coxas da jovem, beijando-lhe a virilha e enfim chegando a beijar onde nunca ninguém o fez. E ela não pode se conter e gemeu baixinho, logo esse prazer aumentou quando ele começou a brincar com seu buraquinho, tocando-o com dedo indicador ao mesmo tempo em que chupava-lhe o clitóris da amante. Sakura veio então a gosar, seu corpo se enrijeceu e logo após ela deu um grande suspiro e relaxou.

Quando se olharam Kakashi parecia satisfeito, a jovem estava sem fôlego, mas ainda mais excitada e a partir desse momento ela se tornou mais atrevida tomando conta da situação. Agora ela que fazia as caricias molhando com a ponta da língua o membro intumescido chegando a colocá-lo todo na boca, e a cada gemido de seu parceiro mais ela aumentava o ritmo, Kakashi estava quase gozando quando Sakura rapidamente sentou-se em cima e começou a cavalgar seu professor.

Sakura nunca tinha se sentindo assim, a sensação de prazer era indescritível, e Kakashi estava mesmo sexy ... Quando a jovem cansou Kakashi tomou a iniciativa e se sentou deitando-a entre suas pernas enquanto com seus braços fortes ele mexia o quadril de Sakura.

Ambos estavam cada vez mais envolvidos no ato, qualquer receio foi completamente extinto, agora Kakashi não era seu professor e sim seu amante... Já estavam cansados quase chegando ao clímax total, Kakashi então a trouxe para junto de si beijado-a com fervor, seus corpos banhados de suor tornaram se apenas um e o esperado aconteceu, ambos gozaram juntos...

"Sakura-chan... você é maravilhosa."

Foi tudo que Kakashi disse quando ainda estavam de corpos colados, Sakura estava sem fôlego por isso apenas sorriu e como que deitando numa nuvem adormeceu ali mesmo nos braços de seu querido professor.

**3**

Quando os primeiros raios da manhã iluminaram o quarto de Kakashi, Sakura despertou com um sorriso que logo se desfez quando percebeu que seu sensei não estava. Parecia bem claro, foi uma noite e nada mais, ela não entendeu o porquê de sua surpresa, Kakashi era assim, incapaz de algo mais profundo do que uma noite.

Meio sonolenta e com uma baita dor de cabeça ela deixou o apê de Kakashi, se tivesse sorte daria para entrar em casa sem que sua mãe percebesse. Dito e feito Sakura arrombou sua janela, entrou tomou um banho colocou roupas limpas e engoliu uma aspirina, nunca desconfiariam que ela passou a noite se embebedando e depois ...

"Bom dia mãe" Disse Sakura assim que avistou sua jovem mãe preparando o café da manhã.

Sakura apenas tomou um gole de suco rapidamente e sem olhar para a mãe se despediu. Sua mãe a conhecia muito bem e saberia que ela estava de ressaca se tivesse tempo para notar.

"Espera! Eu sei de tudo"

Sakura suou frio, ela havia descoberto, estava ferrada!! Para se explicar a jovem esboçou seu melhor sorriso e começou a falar rapidamente.

"Há mãe sabe que é, e que ontem eu fui ajudar a Ino a escolher um vestido sabe como é, ai conversa vai conversa vem, eu juro que eu não encontrei Kakashi e nem bebi!! Hahah" Sakura massageava a cabeça compulsivamente enquanto ria forçadamente tentando acreditar no que ela mesmo estava dizendo.

"Filha do que está falando?"

"Hã? Nada esquece hahahah, o que era mesmo que a senhora estava dizendo?" Perguntou tentando desviar a atenção da mãe para o que havia dito.

"Você não viu na sua escrivaninha, deixaram uma carta pra você, eu acho que é do Sasuke-kun". Disse a jovem mãe com cumplicidade.

Em dois tempos Sakura já estava no quarto, quando pegou o recado não acreditou era a letra pomposa do seu amado.

**Sakura me encontre mais cedo na ponte. Tenho algo a lhe falar.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura foi às nuvens, será que Sasuke ia se declarar? Ela se emperiquitou toda, colocou roupas novas, maquiagem maria-bonita, perfume _Sedução_ e fez um penteado novo no cabelo rosa . Minutos depois chegou à ponte, mas antes ela pegou seu espelho para checar o visual e respirou fundo para não parecer ansiosa apenas casual.

"Oi Sasuke!" Gritou ela abanando a mão com entusiasmo.

Sasuke então se dirigiu a ela olhando para os lados para ter a certeza que ninguém os via. E sem aviso o rapaz disse de modo gélido.

"Eu já tenho namorada, ou melhor, eu já sou casado."

"QUÊ!!" Sakura entrou em choque, como pode um garoto que mal saiu das fraudas já ser casado?! Muitos ainda nem tivera o primeiro beijo!! A vontade de Sakura era de pegá-lo pelo colarinho da camisa azul dele e dizer 'Seu filho da p... Como pode me enganar esse tempo todo seu filho da p... ' Mas antes de concretizar qualquer ato Naruto chegou e pela primeira vez ela deu graças a Deus.

O clima entre Sakura e Sasuke foi difícil de despistar, mas não impossível só Kakashi que chegara logo a atrás notara o clima entre os dois, apesar da falação incessante de Sakura sobre o tal ninja que morreu sei lá quando.

Sakura se sentia muito constrangida e foi um alívio quando sensei mencionou uma missão para os garotos que logo os deixaram a sós. Ela estava muito ferida, saber que Sasuke tinha uma mulher (?) era difícil e contar isso para seu sensei era mais difícil ainda.

"Sensei..." Tentou dialogar, no entanto era um grande esforço lembrar-se do Sasuke dizendo que era casado... Por isso ela mordeu a ponta de seu lenço para não cair em prantos e parecer uma mulher derrotada, totalmente na fossa.

Como se Kakashi a compreendesse apenas de fitá-la disse, de um jeito carinhoso que a derretia por inteiro.

"Está tudo bem pode chorar quanto quiser não contarei para ninguém, às vezes temos que chorar para aliviarmos um pouco nossa dor"

E depois de chorar muito nos braços fortes e quentes de seu sensei eles se sentaram à margem do rio e ela contou-lhe o ocorrido.

"Sakura você não pensou que isso pode ser mentira? Talvez o Sasuke não goste de garotas, mas tem vergonha de assumir"

O rosto da jovem se desfigurou em prantos.

"Ai meu Deus Sasuke-Kun gay?! Isso eu não vou suportaARRRAAAAAABúaaaaaaa!"

Kakashi ficou sentido e disse.

"Chorando assim até parece que eu não sirvo de nada. Nossa noite foi tão ruim assim?"

"Desculpe-me sensei" Disse sensual Sakura "A nossa noite foi a melhor que já tive e quer saber? Eu desisto do Sasuke, que ele vá pro inferno com sua mulher (?),sabe o que eu quero agora sensei?"

Sakura jogava todo seu charme e mesmo com os olhos vermelhos ela ainda era muito linda.

"O quê?" Perguntou o sensei 'ingenuamente'.

A jovem se ajoelhou na relva e tocando os cabelos prateados do amante sentenciou.

"Quero que faça amor comigo agora mesmo"

Ele sorriu diante do atrevimento de sua aluna e ele não exitou e a beijou fervorosamente. Sakura não se conteve e começou a despi-lo e quando tocou na pele nua, começou a beijar o tórax definido parando na barriga tanquinho para provocar alguns gemidos em Kakashi. Com cara de menina sapeca ela desabotoou a calça deixando o falo do professor amostra.

Sakura acariciou o companheiro de Kakashi que gemeu baixinho, logo ela o abocanhou e chupou deliciosamente até embaixo o membro, com o tempo a jovem aumentou o ritmo sendo difícil para Kakashi se segurar para não gemer muito alto.

Quando Sakura notou o falo mais rijo se preparou para se divertir também, ela se levantou despiu-se vagarosamente a parte debaixo.

"Agora eu quero carinho também sensei" Disse enquanto andava por cima dele deixando-o entre suas pernas podendo ele vislumbrar a concha molhadinha da jovem aluna. Kakashi era experiente e não precisava muito para descobrir o que uma mulher queria, o professor então se sentou e segurando possessivamente suas coxas ele começou a lamber-lhe desde a coxa da jovem até chegar ao meio onde se empenhou em fazê-la gemer.

As pernas de Sakura começaram a fraquejar tamanho o prazer que sentia. Kakashi então a sentou em seu falo e deitara a jovem contra o peito enquanto fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem. Unidos uma vez mais desfrutavam do prazer, assim que a jovem se recuperou ela mesma continuou os movimentos rítmicos se divertindo como se tivesse num pula-pula.

"Sensei isso é delicioso"

"Então pula mais pula!" Ele agora a ajudava no movimento rápido e sensual. Quando se encontraram para um beijo quente, Kakashi propôs que fizessem no rio. Sakura adorou a idéia, nunca tinha feito debaixo d'gua.

Sem se desvencilhar dela o sensei de Sakura levantou-se da grama e se dirigiu para o rio onde recomeçaram a dança, saboreando a paixão que unia os dois naquele momento. Sakura não pode deixar de gemer a cada investida de seu sensei chegando a deitar para trás para sentir melhor o falo de Kakashi.

Apesar do cansaço Kakashi não perdia o pique e continuava as investidas enquanto acariciava os bicos duros da garota ao mesmo tempo em que a equilibrava no braço esquerdo. Sakura boiava nas águas do rio enquanto sentia o falo rijo entrar e sair de seu corpo molhado fazendo-a delirar.

"Sensei..." Era tudo que a jovem repetia quase sem fôlego durante o ato. Ele a completava apaixonadamente em sua luxúria e malícia, e os segundos que se seguiram foram primorosos, pois enfim chegaram juntos ao êxtase, banhados pelas mornas águas do rio.

**4**

Quando Sakura se despediu de seu sensei estava se sentindo bem melhor, caminhava displicentemente quando observou Sasuke passando. Com toda certeza ele já cumprira a missão do dia e estava indo para casa. Sakura já não se importava mais se Sasuke era ou não casado, mas sentiu uma imensa curiosidade. Quem era? Um homem, uma mulher, quem? A jovem não teve dúvida e seguiu o belo moreno, quando lá chegou e se deparou com a cena entre Sasuke e seu amor, Sakura sentiu um imenso desejo, Sasuke era tão viril...

Ela não resistiu ao ver seu amor fazendo sexo ficou excitada o bastante para não se conter e começar a se masturbar com a kunai dura e fria.A sensação não era a mesma no entanto ouvir os gemidos de Sasuke a fez sentir imenso prazer e junto com o casal ela gozou como nunca. Antes que eles a descobrissem, Sakura fez um esforço para se embrenhar na mata ainda trôpega pelo prazer que experimentara, com isso ela acabou esquecendo sua kunai ali no chão, molhada com seu gozo.

Sakura depois de alguns metros sentou para descansar, fechou os olhos e emergiu em um mundo de sonhos onde Sasuke era apenas seu... Um barulho de folhas quebrando e ela abriu os olhos assustada, apesar da pouca iluminação da floresta ela pode ver, Sasuke!! Ele estava olhando para ela com curiosidade...

-Acho que você esqueceu isso - Sasuke estava com a kunai ainda úmida na mão.

Sakura ficara surpresa, havia se esquecido totalmente da kunai .

-Da próxima vez que for espiar alguém não deixe nada para traz, ok? –Sasuke precipitou o braço para traz e num movimento gracioso jogou o kunai em direção a companheira de equipe, que mesmo imóvel foi cortada na bochecha pela kunai afiada.

Sakura queria manter sua imagem imaculada diante de seu amor, mas isso agora era impossível tudo em que pode pensar era pedir desculpas.

Como se não ouvisse o pedido de desculpas, Sasuke se levantou e andou alguns passos na direção de sua casa, e num momento de reflexão parou...

-Você quer mesmo se desculpar?

-Mas é claro, eu não sou a pervertida!! Que pensa... –Sakura fechou o semblante em agonia.

Sasuke parecia impaciente mudando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra e maliciosamente disse sem encará-la.

-Bom não é o que eu vi hoje lá na ponte.

Na ponte?!Quando Sakura se lembrou do momento de amor tórrido de amor que tivera com Kakashi ela ficou se palavras, seu rosto corou e não havia mais nada a dizer. Procurando ser amada ela dormiu com quase toda a Kanoha, a cada olhar atravessado de seu grande amor ela se entregava a um homem diferente, tentando compensar o amor frustrado pelo seu príncipe ninja. Ao descobrir todos os seus podres por que ele iria um dia querer ela a seu lado, uma quase prostituta.

Não havia mais nada para dizer, todas as suas desculpas não mudava nada, Sakura silenciosamente se levantou e segurando as lágrimas ela se preparou para ir embora.

-Hey Sakura espera.

Sakura virou-se surpresa.

-Você ainda e me deve desculpas, e eu pretendo cobrar.

-O que você quer?Que eu me humilhe?!Eu já me cansei disso por muito tempo eu corri atrás de você e tudo que recebi foi seu desprezo, não a mais o que conversarmos nós dois já nos decepcionamos muito um com o outro. È melhor guardar o tempo para os momentos inevitáveis que ficaremos juntos como genins. –As lágrimas começaram a rolar insistentes mostrando toda sua fragilidade como mulher.

Quando deu por si Sasuke estava junto a ela.

-Por que você complica o que é tão simples? –Sasuke parecia aborrecido.

-Hã?

-Você me deseja e eu também a desejo, não é amor, mas e tão importante quanto. -Concluiu ele prático.

-Eu não vou transar com você! –Sakura se encolheu em seu pudor.

-E por que não? Pare desse romantismo bobo e faça sexo comigo como fez com os outros. Quem sabe você consegue fazer com que a ame como deseja? –Disse de modo sugestivo prendendo mais e mais Sakura contra a árvore com seu corpo quente.

-Você não pode estar falando sério!E sua esposa, vai traí-la? –Sakura estava surpresa como ele podia ser tão safado a tal ponto de se esquecer de seu dever como marido.

-Se estou com Harumi não é por amor... E se eu sempre te desprezei é por que para mim você era só mais uma virgenzinha posando de gostosa e eu odeio isso!

-E agora o que sou?

-Uma mulher que pode realizar todas as minhas fantasias. –Profetizou ele se pudor

Após isso convencida ou não Sakura foi invadida pelas carícias urgentes de seu amado e por mais que se sentisse errada, suja, ela correspondeu beijando fervorosamente como sempre sonhou.

Sasuke a despiu rápido e a lambeu por entre as coxas até chegar em seus seios quando lá chegou parou.

-O que houve? –Perguntou ela quase inaudível.

Sasuke não respondeu apenas a virou de modo possessivo e abriu as pernas da jovem, que não entendera nada até que sentiu a língua molhada em sua pequena entrada.

-Sasuke não... ai é sujo.

Ele não respondeu e segurando firme o traseiro de Sakura ela não pode impedi-lo, com o tempo ela começou a sentir certa satisfação e começou a empinar cada vez mais o bumbum firme. Nunca ninguém tinha feito esse tipo de caricias, nem pensara que pudesse sentir tanto prazer.

E como era óbvio a caricia não era em vão e quando Sasuke sentiu que já estava bem molhada, ele sinalizou para que ela se por de quatro, até ai Sakura obedeceu inocente.Ela ficou olhando por cima do ombro vendo-o se desfazer dos shorts branco e da camiseta azul expondo seu corpo sarado e perfeito!

Sakura corou diante da beleza imperial do rapaz e sem perceber em segundo, em uma só entocada, ele entrou rasgando em sua pequena cavidade entre as nádegas. Um hurro foi ouvido da jovem, mas isso não o deteve, destemidamente ele a entocou várias vezes sem dó.

-Harm como você é apertadinha aqui Sakura, desse jeito vou acabar gozando.

-Sasuke-chan... -Sakura não sabia se pedia para parar ou para continuar, sentia dor e prazer, ao mesmo tempo e aquilo a deixou louca a sua concha molhada pingava tamanho o seu prazer, que foi intensificado quando Sasuke começou a acariciar seu clitóris rijo.

Quase no ponto ideal ambos ficaram de joelhos na floresta escura, nus em pêlo, para mais uma fantástica dança do prazer. Ele apoiado na perna direita a outra flexionada, dava fortes entocadas enquanto suas mãos dançavam pelo corpo esguio da amante que mais que gemia, urrava como uma gata no cio.

O prazer de ambos era imenso e se tornou descomunal quando enfim juntos chegaram ao clímax, essa foi a única vez que Sasuke gemera mais alto para poder ser ouvido, após inundar de gozo o pequeno ânus de Sakura

E em sussurro ao pé do ouvido Sasuke disse:

-Está perdoada... –Isso aliviou o sofrido coração de Sakura.

Com o gasto de todas as suas forças Sakura e Sasuke deitaram entre as folhas de outono e nus dormiram como Eva e Adão dormiram no paraíso, sem se preocupar com nada, pois o que importa é o presente.

_Obrigado por ler essa fic, espero que tenha gostado até o capitulo final da série Vento de Outono..._

**FIM**


End file.
